La Promesa Por Litzy Uchiha
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: Un amor profano y la muerte es el único camino para estar con ella y cumplir la promesa que le hice. Sé que tu vendrás y me vas a llevar contigo, yo quiero ir porque me he enamorado de ti y quiero cumplir lo que alguna vez prometí solo espero que antes de irme pueda estar a tu lado por siempre porque yo, yo te seguiría hasta donde tu vayas donde tú quieras amor.


**Autora:** Litzy Uchiha

**Personajes:** Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha

**Rated:** K

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje

**Resumen:** Un amor profano y la muerte es el único camino para estar con ella y cumplir la promesa que le hice a ella sakura.

**.**

**.**

O sakura mi dulce sakura me enamore de ti en el momento en que te vi te hice una promesa la cual no cumplí por miedo. Pero ahora sé que no debí tener miedo y cumplir.

Sé que tu vendrás y me vas a llevar contigo, yo quiero ir porque me he enamorado de ti y quiero cumplir lo que alguna vez prometí solo espero que antes de irme pueda estar a tu lado por siempre porque yo, yo te seguiría hasta donde tu vayas donde tú quieras amor.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuándo sucedió lo que voy a contar, solamente recuerdo que había ido a visitar a unos amigos a los que muy pocas veces tenía el gusto de ver, más que nada por la gran distancia que había entre el lugar en el que ellos vivían y el mío. Por esto es que, al vernos, pasábamos el día entero recordando las anécdotas que tuvimos la suerte de vivir en otros tiempos. Por lo regular nuestra plática se extendía hasta la madrugada y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

Tras despedirme de mis amigos comencé a caminar por las solitarias calles en dirección a mi casa, sin embargo después de apenas unos minutos, vi a una hermosa joven de extraño color de pelo y a mí me pareció hermosa pero ella estaban caminando de lado opuesto al mío, lo cual me pareció muy extraño debido a la hora. En el momento en el que ella pasó junto a mí, no fui capaz de resistirme a hablarle, y usé como pretexto el hecho de que yo no conocía bien esos lugares. En este punto tengo que decir que aunque sé perfectamente que esto era una tontería, la belleza de la joven me cautivó tanto que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de conocerla. Ella respondió amablemente la pregunta que le hice, así que me atreví a preguntarle su nombre y ella me dijo que se llamaba sakura haruno pues es un gusto sakura yo me llamo sasuke uchiha. Entonces le pregunté qué hacía afuera de su casa a esas horas, ella respondió que no quería sentirse "atrapada" en ese lugar por ahora. Al ver la profunda tristeza en su bello rostro al decir estas palabras, no quise insistir más con el tema, pues no quería molestar a la mujer más bonita que yo había visto en toda mi vida. De la forma más educada posible, le pregunté si había un lugar en el que pudiéramos platicar tranquilamente, sakura me dijo que a tres cuadras de donde estábamos, se encontraba un pequeño parque al que ella solía ir para pensar mejor las cosas.

Una vez en el parque sakura quiso compartir conmigo aquello que le molestaba, lo cual era la obstinación que tenía su madre en tratar de hacerla más sociable y extrovertida, cosa que a sakura no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pues su carácter era introvertido por naturaleza, y de hecho ella me contó que nunca se había llevado bien con ninguna persona, por lo menos no hasta ese momento. Al oír esto, y sin dejar de verla a los ojos la rodeé con uno de mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente. De esta manera me di cuenta que ella estaba heladísima, sin importar la ropa de estilo conservador que llevaba. Entonces le ofrecí mi chamarra, la misma que alguna vez me había prometido a mí mismo, que solamente "mi chica" podría usar.

Después de un rato hablando de varias cosas, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa e insistí en quedarme afuera de ésta, hasta que ella entrara por la puerta sakura me dijo que si sus padres me veían cuando ella abriera la puerta, iba a tener muchos problemas, así que me pidió por favor que me marchara antes de entrar. Aunque no me agradaba nada la idea de dejarla sola ni por un segundo, acepté de mala gana su petición, pues no quería que sakura tuviera algún problema por culpa mía. Antes de partir del lugar sakura me preguntó que si era posible volver a vernos, yo le dije que podía ser cuando ella quisiera, mañana mismo si no tenía ningún inconveniente. Entonces ella sonrió y me dijo que le parecía perfecto vernos mañana, y añadió que era una promesa y que no la olvidará.

Al otro día fui desde temprano con mis amigos para reclamarles por qué motivo no me habían dicho nada acerca de una joven tan dulce y bonita como sakura. Cuando dije esto mis amigos se estremecieron súbitamente, como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado. Uno de ellos me respondió que no conocían a nadie con ese nombre. Sin embargo debido a que la casa de sakura estaba apenas a una cuadra de distancia, y a la reacción que tuvieron cuando mencioné el nombre de sakura, en un principio me pareció una mentira lo dicho por mi amigo, y para ser honesto llegué a pensar que si negaba conocerla, era porque él o alguien más tenía algún tipo de interés en sakura, en mi sakura. Pero como después de tantos años mi amigo conocía todos los problemas que he tenido y causado por culpa de los celos, me dijo en un tono muy serio, que ellos realmente no conocían a ninguna joven con ese nombre, no al menos con vida...

Lo que mis amigos me contaron en aquel momento me obligó a preguntarle a un gran número de personas que vivían por los alrededores, que era lo que sabían acerca de sakura, y para mi sorpresa y decepción todos me dijeron lo mismo que mis amigos: que ella había sido una hermosa y solitaria joven, que un día sorpresivamente le quitó la vidaa sus padres a causa de la necedad e insistencia de su madre por tratar de forzarla a hacer amigos, a pesar de las negativas de sakura. La cual después de haber asesinado a sus padres tomó varios medicamentos que la hicieron caer en un sueño del que ya no despertó.

Incluso después de oír esta horrible historia de varias personas distintas, aún me negaba a creer que la sakura que había conocido una noche antes hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. Ni que decir del hecho de que ella ya no era parte de este mundo. Para terminar con mis dudas les pedí a mis amigos que me llevaran a la tumba de sakura. Dentro del cementerio la única esperanza que tenía era que todo fuera una mentira y nada más, se hizo pedazos al estar frente a su sepulcro. En ese instante les dije a mis amigos que me acompañaran a mi casa pues no soportaba estar más tiempo en aquel lugar tan lúgubre.

Por la noche de ese mismo día empezaron a ocurrir extraños sucesos en mi casa: objetos que se caían de su lugar sin motivo aparente, puertas que se cerraban de forma violenta, a pesar de que no acostumbro a dejar abiertas las ventanas de mi casa, y algunas otras cosas fuera de lo normal. Con el pasar de los días, este tipo de manifestaciones han ido incrementándose tanto en intensidad, como en rareza. Por ejemplo: la otra vez creí ver la silueta de sakura caminando dentro del espejo que tengo en mi habitación, pero al observar detenidamente el espejo por algunos minutos no volví a ver nada extraño. Sin embargo, esta no ha sido la única vez que he visto a sakura, hace apenas cinco noches estaba dormido de forma normal, cuando de la nada sentí que alguien me veía desde afuera de mi ventana, lo cual me hizo despertar y voltear a ver hacia esta, fue de este modo que logré ver una sombra de aspecto femenino que desapareció casi de inmediato, sin importar que mi habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso y la ventana da hacia la calle.

Por estas razones es que ahora escribo esto, pues quiero que se conozca la historia de sakura, quien se debe de sentir traicionada porque yo no cumplí con nuestra promesa de ir al parque al día siguiente de habernos conocido. Admito que en un principio tuve miedo, de ir con ella, pero ahora he dejado de ser débil y he aceptado mi destino, así que no voy a tratar de escapar de ella, al contrario, me he dado cuenta que la vida sin sakura no tiene ningún sentido.

Sé que ella no tarda en llegar, pues desde hace unos momentos la temperatura bajó repentinamente, además me pareció escuchar unos pasos cerca de la puerta de la entrada, la cual se encuentra totalmente cerrada con llave.

La espera ha terminado, estas son las últimas palabras que escribo, pues estoy seguro que ella se encuentra ahora mismo a mis espaldas, es momento que cumpla mi promesa...

**. **

** .**

_El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final._

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo:_

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5 (Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración.**


End file.
